Albert Melms
Albert Melms (1829 — 1901), was a German civil war soldier and musician. History Albert Melms, born in Germany in 1829, was the youngest of four Melms brothers who were a once-prestigious family in Milwaukee. Albert is first found in Milwaukee’s City Directory in 1854. To earn a living, he worked as a clerk for his brother, C.T. Melms who owned the first large-producing brewery in Milwaukee. A short time later, Albert relocated to Chicago. During the period of 1855 to 1861, Albert performed professionally in chamber concerts. The ensemble was comprised of two pianists, a violinist, and Albert as cellist. Most likely he also performed in the great Sangerfests in Chicago and Milwaukee—the Summerfest of its day. Then, in April 1861, the Civil War erupted. The state of Illinois answered the call by asking for volunteers to step forward in defense of the Union. Albert rallied to the call of his adopted country with the talent he possessed by enlisting in Illinois’s 24th Infantry Regimental band. As a musician 3rd Class, he was paid $17.00 monthly. With the 24th IL, he traveled to Missouri, Ohio, and Kentucky. The duties of a regimental band included performing in concerts, parades, reviews, and other ceremonies for encamped troops. Although usually comprised of brass instruments and drums, regimental bands are also known to include woodwinds and stringed instruments such as violins and cellos. At one point, the War Department was spending $4 million on 618 bands. This equated to a ratio of one musician for every 41 soldiers. Due to the cost involved, individual army commanders took steps to reduce the size of the bands in an effort to save money. Eventually, Congress would abolish regimental bands altogether; allowing some musicians to serve at the Brigade level. The remaining musicians were mustered out. At least 13 of the original band members of the 24th Illinois, including Albert Melms, were mustered out of service on December 14, 1861. Albert returned to Milwaukee, taking a position as a bookkeeper for his brother, William, the proprietor of the Badger Iron Works. Apparently, Albert traveled between Milwaukee and Chicago before settling permanently in Milwaukee about 1866. He attempted various careers, including insurance agent for New York Life Insurance Company. Before 1870, he resumed his vocation as a musician and taught music for approximately 19 years in Milwaukee. In addition, he was a renowned classical cellist performing in the city. The Milwaukee Daily Sentinel of February 5, 1870, reports the story of Albert’s sad accident. While walking home after giving a concert, he slipped and fell on the icy Market Square. In the mishap, he fractured his arm badly and damaged his cello beyond repair. However, by June his Chicago friends gifted him with a fine Stradivarius cello. During his recovery and after, Albert lived in Milwaukee’s downtown area. Eventually, he returned to selling insurance with his brother, Leopold, in 1889. It is worthy to note that his influence inspired two nieces, Hertha and Johanna, to become music teachers in Milwaukee. In 1890, mental health problems forced Albert into residency at the Milwaukee Hospital for the Insane on the County grounds. Reports describe Albert as a melancholy patient. As a Civil War veteran, Albert received a government pension of $12.00 monthly. By 1895, it was readily apparent that Albert could no longer manage his personal affairs. His brother, Leopold with whom he sold insurance earlier, petitioned the courts and was appointed Albert’s guardian in 1896. Albert continued to reside at the Hospital for the Insane until his death due to heart failure on November 13, 1901. He was 72 years old. With no family able to provide him with a proper resting place, Albert was buried at the Hospital’s Cemetery on the County grounds. Today this veteran lies in an unmarked grave among 200 other forgotten souls. Category:Persons of Note Category:Civil War veterans Category:1829 births Category:1901 deaths Category:Milwaukee County Cemeteries burials Category:Milwaukee County Asylum for the Chronic Insane patients